1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an occupant protection device.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle seat is well-known in which a side-impact airbag is installed in each of an inner and an outer protrusions that are provided in an upper section of a seat back (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-267037 (JP 7-267037 A)). In the vehicle seat described above, in the event of the side impact collision, the side-impact airbag in the outer protrusion inflates first, and then the side-impact airbag (side airbag) in the inner protrusion inflates.
In the vehicle seat described above, the difference in the direction of the side impact collision is not taken into account.